1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a signal processing method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera or the like, there has been known an imaging apparatus in which adopted is a process for consecutively performing high-sensitivity photographing and low-sensitivity photographing within a short period of time and synthesizing the obtained two images in order to obtain an image with a wide dynamic range.
In an imaging apparatus including a solid-state imaging device having relatively high-sensitivity photoelectric conversion units and relatively low-sensitivity photoelectric conversion units, an image having a wide dynamic range is produced by synthesizing signal charges from the high-sensitivity photoelectric conversion units and signal charges from the low-sensitivity photoelectric conversion units. For example, JP 2004-55786 A (corresponding to US 2004/0017497 A), JP 2004-336469 A (corresponding to US 2004/0262493 A) and JP Hei.7-250286 A describe this type of solid-state imaging device.